La flêche
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: Un simple matin entre Misty et Cordelia.


**LA FLECHE**

Quand Misty se réveilla ce matin là, quelques rayons de soleil timides commençaient à se faire connaitre au travers de la vitre pour venir gentiment caresser et tapisser la chambre d'un glorieux voile. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur contre son visage et, ses yeux toujours fermés, elle tendit le bras de l'autre côté du lit pour atteindre Cordelia. Cependant, sa main rencontra un grand vide à la place. Elle attrapa alors la deuxième meilleure chose disponible dans son périmètre et prit l'oreiller de Cordelia.

Son nez s'enfouit dans l'oreiller duveteux avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ses actions. Elle fut immédiatement intoxiquée par l'essence même de Cordelia. La douce odeur florale du shampoing de l'autre femme l'envahit et ses yeux clos, elle fit transporter aussitôt dans un jardin sauvage, elle pouvait presque entendre la vie animale autour d'elles, appelant leurs prénoms, les discrets rayons de soleil ajoutant à sa rêverie. Le doux coton caressant son visage lui rappelait la douceur des habits de Cordelia et le soyeux qui l'accompagnait donnait à Misty l'envie de s'y enfouir encore plus profondément et ne jamais quitter ce chaud et sécurisant cocon.

Elle pouvait entendre un léger brouhaha de fond émanant du bout du couloir et, doucement, son rêve s'évapora pour laisser place à la réalité – qui ressemblait aussi étrangement à un rêve si Misty devait donner son avis. Avec un bâillement, elle étira ses membres les uns après les autres, prenant toute la place sur le lit et quelques articulations craquèrent ici et là, témoignant de la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait passée auprès de sa petite amie.

Elle se leva, suivant le bruit de manière intéressée et fut attirée dans la cuisine. Là se trouvait Cordelia dans toute sa gloire matinal, et Yoda, son chien guide, allongé sur le sol non loin d'elle qui surveillait chacun de ses moindres gestes. Son dos était offert à la blonde, mais Misty savait qu'elle était en train de cuisiner par l'odeur de café mixé à la pate et aux fruits qu'elle percevait.

Elle se pencha contre le montant de la porte, étudiant Cordelia qui bougeait de manière fluide et calme dans sa maison. Chacun de ses mouvements était délicat, semblant si naturel et sans effort, Misty était presque jalouse de son aisance.

« Tu comptes rentrer un jour ou tu vas juste continuer à te tenir là et me regarder comme un harceleur de mauvais gout ? » Cordelia demanda avec un petit rire.

Misty pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle entra finalement, « J'aurais pu être un cambrioleur. »

« Uh-uh, j'ai reconnu tes pas, » la fleuriste non-voyante expliqua. « Et Yoda n'a pas bougé ce qui veut dire qu'il te connaissait. »

La blonde aux cheveux bouclés caressa gentiment le Labrador et sa queue se trémoussa rapidement à l'attention qui lui était porté. « Coucou toi, » ses bras serpentèrent ensuite lentement autour de la poitrine de sa petite amie et elle embrassa l'épaule dénudé devant elle, des frissons apparurent sur la peau satinée et elle plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Cordelia. « Hey. »

« Bonjour chérie. Bien dormie ? » elle demanda tandis qu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans l'étreinte protectrice de Misty.

« Un des meilleurs dodo du monde. J'ai une plainte cependant. »

Les sourcils de Cordelia se froncèrent et ses mains s'arrêtèrent, suspendue au dessus du saladier en verre où restait la pâte et la cuillère en bois s'appuyait sur le coté. « Laquelle ? »

« Je me suis réveillée toute seule, » elle répondit dramatiquement et fit la moue.

Cordelia rigola et serra son bras pour la rassurer avant de retourner à battre la mixture. « Sois reconnaissante, ça aurait pu être pire. Yoda a la mauvaise habitude de me réveiller avec des bisous baveux quand je prends trop de temps à son gout à sortir du lit après que mon réveil est sonné. »

Le labrador remua la queue, ravi d'entendre son prénom quitter les lèvres de sa propriétaire.

« Evidement qu'il le fait. Qui ne voudrait pas te noyer de bisous ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ton visage ne demande qu'à être couvert de baiser ? » Misty dit gentiment et prouva son point en couvrant son épaule de baisers.

Cordelia ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce compliment inattendu. Cela devenait concernant cette habitude qu'avait Misty Day à la faire rougir. Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en espérant calmer la tension qui vibrait dans ses veines. « Tu me dis les choses les plus douces, » elle avait espéré masquer sa susceptibilité mais sa voix était sortie bien plus timide qu'elle ne l'avait souhaitée, laissant transparaitre chaque parcelle de vulnérabilité et d'insécurité qu'elle ressentait. Elle se maudit silencieusement.

Elle pouvait sentir Misty hausser les épaules contre son dos, comme s'il était normal de lui dire ses mots, comme si c'était un compliment de tous les jours. Comme si c'était normal de la congratuler à chaque occasion possible pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle le pouvait. Cela était toujours difficile pour elle d'admettre et reconnaitre qu'une personne puisse la complimenter et penser réellement ses propos du fond de leur cœur. Mais l'honnêteté et la sincérité laçant la voix de Misty, il était de plus en plus clair que Misty, elle, le pensait.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, alors je continuerai jusqu'à tant que tu me crois, » la Cadienne répliqua calmement et son emprise se resserra autour de sa cage thoracique, presque trop légèrement pour être perceptible. Ses doigts se mirent à tranquillement effleurer le doux mélange de coton et de satin dont était fabriquée la nuisette de Cordelia.

Le visage de la fleuriste s'abaissa en signe de timidité et nervosité sous les quelques mots de Misty, ses longs cheveux tombant tel un rideau pour dissimuler son visage et heureusement sa réaction de collégienne. Un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres charnues tandis que la rougeur vint réchauffer ses joues, mettant en valeur ses pommettes et des stupides papillons éruptèrent dans son ventre.

Mon Dieu, elle pouvait presque vomir au vu de la réaction de son corps, comme si son béguin lui faisant coucou de l'autre bout de la salle de classe pour la première fois.

La Cadienne se sentait un peu attristée d'être privé du magnifique spectacle sur le visage de Cordelia qui était dissimulé par ses cheveux d'or. Gentiment, elle poussa l'autre femme à se retourner, la bloquant efficacement entre le comptoir en bois et elle-même. Les bouts de ses doigts voyagèrent le long de son cou élancé puis sa mâchoire et son menton, elle le souleva délicatement pour entrevoir le visage de sa bien aimée, libre de tout maquillage et de ses lunettes de soleil habituelle.

Elle amena ses doigts sous le menton de l'autre femme, délibérément et petit à petit le rehaussât, laissant à Cordelia tout le temps qu'elle voulait si elle souhaitait l'arrêter. Quand elle ne dit rien, Misty s'avança plus proche et ses longs cheveux blonds frisés vinrent chatouiller plaisamment le coté droit de son visage tel une plume. Cordelia pensait presque qu'elle avait imaginé la sensation pendant quelques secondes. L'odeur de noix de coco à laquelle elle s'était accoutumée et qu'elle associait maintenant à Misty devenue plus assurée et une paire de lèvre se posa contre sa joue délicatement. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord du comptoir alors qu'elle se paralysa sous la tendresse de sa petite amie. Misty s'arrêta, laissant l'opportunité à la fleuriste de se dégager. Toutefois, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Cordelia se coincer dans sa gorge et ses yeux se fermèrent en signe d'anticipation.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent enfin contre les siennes et elle fut emmenée pour un baiser torride. La poigne de Cordelia se renforça, ses phalanges devenant blanches sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le bois. Sa langue s'aventura hors de sa bouche pour venir effleurer la lèvre inférieure de Cordelia et cette dernière l'accueillit à l'intérieur avec passion. Elle embrassa Misty avec autant d'attention que l'autre femme lui témoignait, toutes le deux essayaient de se défier dans cette course frénétique de bonheur et d'appréciation. Hors d'haleine, Misty cessa le baiser, ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans ceux de Cordelia.

« Mieux que ceux de Yoda ? » Misty murmura contre ses lèvres, son souffle chaud se mélangeant avec celui de Cordelia et titillant chaque cellule de son corps avec excitation.

La fleuriste pouvait sentir les petits cheveux en bas de son cou s'éveiller. L'une de ses mains vagabonda sur la joue de l'autre femme, son pouce cajolant la peau velouté de doux va et viens. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, sa poitrine se soulevant tandis qu'elle inspira profondément.

« Infiniment mieux. Je risque de rater mon réveil un peu plus souvent ca veut dire un réveil comme ça, » elle l'embrassa à nouveau, juste pour se réassurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Misty retroussa son nez et confessa, « Moi aussi. »


End file.
